Norway
Norway is a country situated in Western Scandinavia and is played by Chapatrap. It is a fascist dictatorship but holds the guise of a democracy, telling the people it's votes count towards something, when in reality it is ruled by dictator Agnar Arve and the Nordic Pride Party, a highly-Nationalist and Conservative party that has been in power since 1975. Norway stayed neutral in the Great War, despite pressure to join by both sides. In 1919, the Government gave in and allowed British troops to use Norway as a base to attack Germany from the north. However, Norway refused to send their own troops to the trenches. Norway has grown steadily since the 60's, having traded with most of the world and staying neutral in most wars. When the Nordic Pride Government came into power, it cut all trading with Communist countries and now only trades with countries which hold similar views. Being highly Anti-Communist and highly Religious, Norway is now a firm member of Europe, standing against Communism spreading from the East. The Norwegian monarch, King Albert I, is practically worshipped in his country and is treated like a God. Alberts son, Prince Anders, was placed into Government and is now the Minister of Defence. The Great War 1914-1925 Norway stayed firmly neutral in the Great War, despite pressure from both sides. In 1919, Norway finally gave in and allowed British troops to use Norway as a base to attack the Central Powers from the north. Norway refused to allow troops into the trenches of Europe, however. By 1924, British troops withdrew from Norway and went to fight a final year of war in mainland Europe. Although neutral, over 200 Norwegian merchant ships were sunk by German U-Boats. Norway met with Scandinavian countries in the post-war period for talks over Mutual Defence but nothing was signed. Overall, the Central Powers never set foot on Norway and Norwegian soil was never attacked. Thus, Norway was one of the countries that recieved little damage during the war period. Many people immigrated to Norway from mainland Europe, however. Until Now 1925-1976 Norway was always a very Conservative country and when the immigrants arrived from the War, it didn't take long for people to begin accusing the Immigrants of stealing jobs and bringing the country down. In the 1950's, a Fascist movement known as the Nordic Pride Movement began taking shape. The leadership was non-existent and the whole group was unorganised. The movement was supported by youths and far-right Conservatives. Soon the Movement began discriminating against immigrants from Europe and Asia and murders of ethnic minorities sharply rose. Protests in Oslo began over the government handling of newly-arrived immigrants (giving them money, getting them good jobs, etc) but soon turned to riots. Riots soon broke out all over the country and when an army barracks in Bergen was raided for weaponary, the Norwegian governemnt mobilised its army and prepared for war. When the army fired on rioters in Oslo, killing 12 and injuring many more, it made the NPM angry. All over the country, army barracks were raided by NPM members for weapons. The NPM, who's membership was swelling, marched on Oslo, demanding the reprisals from the Government and ready to fight a civil war. The Norwegian Government was prepared and it slaughtered the NPM members. The Government then revealed its true colours and set curfews of 7pm all over the country. It also banned all weapons and the Nordic Pride Movement. 1960 is known as Red 60, as NPM leaders and members all over the country were taken from their home into the street and shot. Many of the people shot had nothing to do with the NPM. The Government, although acting tough, were in fact terrified of NPM members crawling from the wood work. In 1968, things returned to normal. A new Government was voted into place in 1965. The party in government was the Liberal Socialist's, who were a very left-wing party. However, the Nordic Pride Movement raised it's head again but this time with a more organised leadership. It created a political party, naming it the Nordic Pride Party or the NPP, headed by former members of the NPM. By the 1970 election, NPP won 29 seats in Parliment. It narrowly lost an election to the Liberal Socialists, who kept power until 1975. In that time, the NPP membership swelled once more. By 1975, the NPP had power of the government under Agnar Arve. Agnar quickly dissolved parliament and created a cult of personality around King Albert I and the government. Although it looks like the people have power with democracy, Agnar in fact holds all the power as a Fascist Dictator. Through propaganda and his secret police, Hemmelige Politiet, he has devolped a firm grip over his people. Immigrants are heavily discriminated against, although newcomers from countries such as Sweden and Denmark are given some slack. Recent Events As of late, protests against tuition fees and general unhappiness with government have broken out. One of the largest of these riots in Trondheim ended with government troops firing on the rioters, killing 26 and injuring many more. Rumours of a Communist terror group, known as the'' Folk Republikanske Samfunn, have surfaced and Norwegians are advised to contact the authorities upon hearing about this group. The unemployment rate is slowly rising and will be a problem As oil and petroleum was recently discovered in the North Sea, plans are being made for an oil platform on the Norwegian continental shelf. It is said that an oil platform may be up by the mid 80's. The Odin Recreation and Sports Centre in Norway is currently training Norwegian Atheletes for the 1980 Persian Olympics. The Odin Centre is only half built but with government funding, it is hoped by 1980 several swimming pools, a velodrome and running track will be completely finished. Because of government funding, cuts are being made in certain other parts of government. Military Royal Norwegian Ground Forces The ground forces of Norway, numbering at seventy-five thousand men and woman with ten-thousand in reserve. The weapons used by the Ground Forces include the Isfjell Rejn NW-72 rifle and the ''Rullerende NW-72 pistol. Other weapons include the M72 LAW ''Light Anti-Armor Weapons, Isfjell LMG Mark 032(primarily used on Siskorsky's helicopters) and the Isfjell Model 7 Shotgun. Officially commanded by Prince Anders, unofficially by King Albert I. Royal Norwegian Naval Forces The navy of Norway, numbering at fifteen-thousand men and woman with five thousand in reserve. Ships include: ''Valhalla (''Aircraft Carrier x1), 9 Battleships, 2 Submarines, 15 Destroyers and 20 Cruisers. Includes Norwegian Coast Guard. Commanded by Admiral Alv. Royal Norwegian Air Force The Air Force of Norway, numbering at two-thousand men and woman. Aircraft Inventory includes the ''Norsk Sikorsky H-19, a multipurpose helicopter (90 in service), the Avro Anson, a multi-purpose but mainly Fighter jet (50 in service, 17 in production) and the Krig NW74, a bomber (12 in service, 20 in production).Commanded by General Alfor. Norwegian Intelligence Agency The NIS, numbering at ten-thousand civilian and army, is branched into three. The E-14 concentrates on covert missions abroad while the NWD concentrates on defence of the country. The Hemmelige Politiet is the Secret Police and concentrates on rooting out enemies to the State. Minister of Intelligence: Ivar Eir. Norwegian Police Force The Police Force, numbering at twenty-thousand men and woman. They concentrate on arresting criminals and are not commisioned with weapons (Certain units are commisioned with pistols or shotguns). . Minister of Justice and Police: Morten Ruud. Category:Countries Category:Europe